Doll profiles/2015
The doll profiles have been distributed over several subpages based on the year in which a character received its first doll. Profiles Alistair Wonderland * Parent: 'Alice * '''Parent's Story: '''Alice's Adventures in Wonderland * '''Secret Heart's Desire: '''I want to explore the entire fairytale world, Wonderland and beyond! * '''My "Magic" Touch: '''With just a little observation, I can solve any puzzle and unravel any riddle. * '''Storybook Romance Status: '''I have a crush on Bunny Blanc, but I think she only sees me as a friend. * '"Oh Curses!" Moment: 'My curiosity can get the best of me. * '''Favorite Subject: '''Geografairy. I learn how the world is mapped out, and also which areas have yet to be discovered. * '''Least Favorite Subject: '''Cooking Class-ic. How do I know when I eat something it won't make me shrink or grow? * '''Best Friends Forever After: '''All of my Wonderland friends, from Madeline Hatter to Bunny Blanc. Brooke Page * '''Parent: '''Daughter of the Narrators * '''Parent's Story: '''They are part of every story that starts with Once Upon a Time... * '''Secret Heart's Desire: '''Just because I'm destined to be the narrator doesn't mean I don't want to have my own story. * '''My "Magic" Touch: '''I can go unnoticed as I follow every story unfolding. * '''Storybook Romance Status: '''I'm so busy following everyone else's storybook romances, I haven't even thought about my own. * '"Oh Curses!" Moment: '''I know I'm not supposed to interfere with the storyline... but sometimes I can't help myself. * '''Favorite Subject: '''Creative Storytelling. I love learning about new ways to share stories throughout the Mirror Network. * '''Least Favorite Subject: '''The History of Tall Tales is so boring. I was born a narrator, so I already know every word in every page of these stories. * '''Best Friends Forever After: '''All fairytales are my friends! Bunny Blanc * '''Parent: The White Rabbit * Parent's Story: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland * Roommate: Faybelle Thorn * Secret Heart's Desire: To be Wonderland's official tour guide. Everyone should know how hare-raisingly awesome it is. * My "Magic" Touch: I can change from a human to a rabbit and back again whenever I want! * Storybook Romance Status: I only have eyes for Alistair Wonderland. It's heartbreaking that he sees me as just a friend. * "Oh Curses!" Moment: Actually, I have no sense of direction. But I always arrive at my destination on time, so it's all good! * Favorite Subject: Muse-ic. As royal herald, I love playing jazzy melodies on my horn. * Least Favorite Subject: Geografairy. Who needs maps? Eventually you'll wind up exactly where you're supposed to be. * Best Friends Forever After: All of us Wonderlandians stick together, but I'm closest to Alistair Wonderland and Lizzie Hearts. Darling Charming * Parent: King Charming * Parent's Story: Every fairytale where a Princess requires rescuing... *sigh* whatever-after! * Roommate: Rosabella Beauty * Secret Heart's Desire: To show the fairytale world that this princess has what it takes to be the brave hero. * My "Magic" Touch: When I toss my hair, everything around me starts moving in slow motion. * Storybook Romance Status: I like guys who are pure of heart, but my brothers chase away anyone who tries to ask me out. * "Oh Curses!" Moment: People need to stop treating me like I'm helpless. * Favorite Subject: Hero Training. Even though I have to disguise myself as a knight, I get to show off my best talents. * Least Favorite Subject: Damsel in Distressing. Pretending to be helpless and in need of rescuing is such a fairy fail. * Best Friends Forever After: Raven Queen and Rosabella Beauty. They're both strong and stand up for what they believe in. Duchess Swan * Parent: The Swan Queen * Parent's Story: Swan Lake * Roommate: Lizzie Hearts * Secret Heart's Desire: My story deserves more attention! I'm royally sick of being treated like a second tier princess. * My "Magic" Touch: Not only can I change into a swan whenever I want, but I can also dance on water. * Storybook Romance Status: Once I get Daring Charming's attention, I just know he'll ask me out. * "Oh Curses!" Moment: Okay, I admit it looks bad, but when I get honking mad, my feathers start flying. * Favorite Subject: Dance Class-ic. Wings down, I'm the best dancer at school, especially in ballet. * Least Favorite Subject: Muse-ic. If you must know, I honk horribly when I sing. * Best Friends Forever After: Faybelle Thorn. Fairytales of a feather flock together. Faybelle Thorn * Parent: The Dark Fairy * Parent's Story: '''The Sleeping Beauty * '''Roommate: Bunny Blanc * Secret Heart's Desire: To be the Queen of Fairies and the Queen of Villains! Why? Because I rule! * My "Magic" Touch: When I cheer a spell, I can make any curse more powerful! * Storybook Romance Status: There are some wicked cute guys at school, but a relationship would just clip my wings. * "Oh Curses!" Moment: People always forget to invite me to parties. Good thing it's my destiny to arrive unannounced. * Favorite Subject: General Villainy. Even when I'm winging it, I'm crown of the class. * Least Favorite Subject: Home Evilnomics. The person in front of me gets the last ingredients every time. Every time! * Best Friends Forever After: Briar Beauty is my best frenemy forever after, and Duchess Swan is wicked cool. Ginger Breadhouse * Parent: The Candy Witch * Parent's Story: Hansel & Gretel * Roommate: Melody Piper * Secret Heart's Desire: Cooking to make people happy is a far better use of my culinary magic. * My "Magic" Touch: I can bake secret spells into my food. Imagine eating ice cream that turns you invisible. * Storybook Romance Status: I wish Hopper Croakington II would ask me out, but I think he's scared I'll turn him into frog legs. * "Oh Curses!" Moment: Though my ideas are never half-baked, I sometimes bite off more than I can chew. * Favorite Subject: Cooking Class-ic, obviously! I'm the best at what I do, and what I do tastes spellicious! * Least Favorite Subject: History of Evil Spells. I like the taste of the "spells" part, but why does it have to be "evil"? * Best Friends Forever After: Cerise Hood. We're on the same page—it's no fun when people expect you to be something you're not. Kitty Cheshire * Parent: The Cheshire Cat * Parent's Story: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland * Roommate: Madeline Hatter * Secret Heart's Desire: To unravel rules, just like I would a ball of yarn. * My "Magic" Touch: Obviously, I can turn invisible and POOF from place to place without being seen. * Storybook Romance Status: Forget boys with puppy dog eyes. Give me a guy who’s the cat’s meow. * "Oh Curses!" Moment: My curiosity gets me in a lot of trouble. * Favorite Subject: Geografairy. After I memorize the lay of the land, I can appear anywhere I want. * Least Favorite Subject: Swim Class in Grimmnastics. Just thinking about getting soaked makes my fur stand on end. * Best Friends Forever After: Lizzie Hearts. She's my sister from another litter. Category:Profiles Category:Ever After High website